The Daydreamer
by Sareliz the Nobody
Summary: Yumeji and Merry fight dream demons, but what would happen if a new type of dream eaters showed up and started devouring dreams? It would be chaos with dream demons killing dream demons and little inky creatures there to devour the remains.
1. Chapter 1

Walking the halls of her first day in college with Torrin, she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. When she had showed up here, she thought nobody would be nice enough to take her in but Torrin's parents were definitely nice. She got a warm bed, meals, and she even had a friend. Her and Torrin were like brother and sister. They shared everything together except for, you know, personal toiletries.

Stopping right next to her first class, Torrin turns to her. "Well, this is where your first class is, Sarah. Advanced English, right?" he said, making sure the destination was correct.

She nods. "Uh-huh. Advanced English." she acknowledged him.

"You know, I really support your life-long dream to become a writer, Sarah. I hope you write great things in the future." said Torrin with a smile.

"But I already write great things, Torrin." she said with a laugh.

He pats her on the head, being a foot taller than her. "I know. I like reading what you write." he said, "I got to get to class now. I'm sad that we're not in the same classes together."

With her books grasped tightly in her arms, she tilts her head to the side and up and smiles at him. "I'll be fine, Torrin. You go to class now." she said.

"Okay then. See ya during break." he said, waving to her as he left to class.

Turning to go into the classroom, she runs into a dark red-haired girl who shoves her out of the way and makes her way into the classroom. Being shoved, Sarah finds herself tripping over the hallway rug, books and papers flying everywhere. Getting on her knees to pick everything up, she doesn't notice as a blonde-haired man walks up and kneels down next to her. As their hands find each other on top of a romance novel, Sarah looks up to see him.

"Uh…" she began.

"My name's Nicholas Deidrich. I'm from Germany." he introduced himself with an accent.

"Uh, thanks Nicholas."

"You can call me Nick."

"Okay, Nick." She blushes deeply as she says his name. "I better get inside." She indicates the classroom she's in front of as she stands up with all but one book in her hand. Nick stands up with the remaining book. He looks at it before giving it to her.

"Pride and Prejudice, huh. You're that type of reader." he said.

She looks embarrassed. "Well, uh...I'm actually into adventure novels. Love the action and excitement." she said, face a little red. A bell could be heard somewhere in the background.

"Um, I really need to get to class." she nods to the classroom door. Nick notices but doesn't move.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Sarah. Sarah Auger." she replied.

Nick prepares to leave. "See you around, Sarah." he said before he left.

She walks into the classroom just as the teacher marks her absent. _They do that just because you're not in your seat._ she thought as she went to sit down in a seat. The teacher notices her and doesn't make a move to change the attendance.

"Good morning, students. Today we'll be learning the properties of literature, in-depth. Now…" the teacher began.

 _I know I need to learn this to become a great writer, but I really hate this teacher. Just face it, Sarah. You'll have to listen to this every single day so you can live your dream._ As she was lost in thought, she didn't hear when the teacher had asked her a question.

"Huh?" she said, confused by the look the teacher was giving her. _Great. Now he's gonna mark me off as the bad student and I don't want that._ she thought.

 _Not listening, are we?_ thought Mr. Reynolds spitefully. He walked over to her and placed his hands on the desk she was at. "What is your name, Miss?" he asked.

"S-Sarah, sir. Sarah A-Auger." she replied nervously.

"Well, Ms. Auger. If you would of been listening you might of been able to answer the question." he said, wanting to get on with this class yet also wanting to berate the new student. He didn't care if she didn't know how to listen, he wanted her to show him some respect starting from the moment she walked in.

"W-What q-question?" she asked. _He's starting to scare me now._

"Guess." he ordered.

 _Oh my god. He wants me to guess the question. What is the question? If only I should have been listening._ "Um, uh…" She was lost. She couldn't think of anything but how much she already hated the teacher.

"What is one of the properties of english literature?" Mr. Reynolds repeated the question anyway because he was growing impatient.

 _One of the properties of english literature?_ "Well written work?" she attempted to answer the question.

"Wrong! It could have been _pre-writing, brainstorming, drafting, etc._ " he said, berating her for her attempt.

Sarah stands up from her seat. "What do you want from me!? I'm new here! That doesn't give you the right to berate me! So calm down mister!" she yelled frustratingly in his face.

Mr. Reynolds stands back, alarmed. Then he looks calmly at Sarah. "You're quite an outrageous student, Sarah. Do you have any dreams? They say those with dreams are the most outrageous." he said.

"Uh, no one says that." she said, calling him out.

"You may be right. Besides I'm the one that believes that."

The bell rings and students begin to dismiss themselves. Sarah starts to pick up her books but Mr. Reynolds stops her.

"I'd like to talk with you for a bit. Why don't you stay for a while?" he said.

"But-"

"No buts. Just stay for a bit." He folds his arms as he leans against the desk.

"Why would you want to know my dreams?"

"I'm interested in what goes through that head of yours. Why you think it's acceptable to not listen in class. Are you that arrogant?"

"No." _I just think that you're a jerk._ She rolls her eyes at him.

He looked at her with an annoyed look on his face. "Liar! I saw your eyes roll! You're lying!" screamed Mr. Reynolds.

"Dude, I'm not lying. I just don't want to talk to you anymore." After looking him in the eyes for a bit, she looks past him at the chalkboard.

He notices her eying the board and stands in front of where she was staring. "What's wrong? You can't look me in the eyes as we speak?"

She looks down at the desk. "Can I go now?" she asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Mr. Reynolds gives her a sad look as she heads out the door after grabbing her books. _Interesting. For a new student there's something about her that's quite mysterious._ He thought as he went over to sit at his desk.

After Sarah had finished all her classes for today, she went to her room which was at Torrin's parents' place since they didn't have enough money to buy them dorms at the school. Laying comfortably on her bed, she didn't notice when Torrin walked in.

"So, how was your first day?" he asked with a smile. She sits up on her bed to look at him with a tired expression.

"Soooo tired...English teacher hates me, I think...and all those lectures were soooo long." she replied while yawning.

Torrin chuckles a bit before speaking. "You'll get used to it. College isn't that bad when you're interested." he said, "I'm gonna go into town for a smoothie. Wanna come with?"

At the mention of a smoothie, Sarah's expression changes from tired to happy. "I'd love a smoothie!" she said excitedly as she stood up off her bed.

Once they were at the mall and had gotten their smoothies, Sarah's first sip sent chills to her brain. "Mmm! So Torrin, is this another one of your chances to get out and explore?" she asked as she nudged him. Torrin smiled at her. He couldn't help but always smile at her. He knew that he was in love with her but did she feel the same way about him.

"Um, you know me so well, Sarah. I always find an opportunity like this to get out and enjoy the fresh air and to explore the town a bit. So, how are you? Is your writing coming around great for ya?" he answered with a question of his own. Sarah frowns as she sips more of her smoothie.

"What's wrong? Did you drink too much smoothie?" asked Torrin, worriedly.

"Uh, no. I...I haven't gotten around to writing anything all day." she answered.

"Was school too busy for ya?" he asked. He wanted to help her if she had any trouble with anything. As they walked through the mall, passing tons of stores Sarah found herself stopped at a bookstore. Looking through the window at a few books being displayed, she can't help but imagine a book that she would write sitting in that display. She closes her eyes and smiles, relishing the thought. Torrin stands besides her and watches her with a blank expression on his face.

"No. School was fine. I have a lot of other things on my mind." she replied to Torrin's question. _Other things like and Nicholas Deidrich._ She turns toward the exit and starts walking towards it. Torrin follows her.

"If you need help with anything, I will always be available." he said as he got in step with her, walking right next to her. She looks at him and smiles while walking.

"Thanks Torrin. You're the bestest friend I could ever have." she said.

"But you already have me." he said.

She blushes and gives a small laugh. Torrin always made her feel happy, even in the most saddest situations.

At home just after dinner, Sarah was dressed for bed and was about to shut out the lights when someone knocked on her bedroom door. She went to answer it and saw it was Mr. Yong checking up on her.

"How're you doing, Sarah? How was school?" he asked.

"It was great, Mike. I had a great time at school." she answered.

"Heard from Torrin that you haven't written anything today. Writer's block?"

She nods.

"Well, I hope you'll be able to write some good things tomorrow. Good night, Sarah."

"Good night to you too, Mike." She closes the door as Mr. Yong heads off to bed. Getting into her bed she slowly drifts off to sleep and begins to dream.


	2. Chapter 2

_She finds herself chained to her desk in her Advanced English class with Mr. Reynolds towering above her almost like a troll holding a meter stick out like he was going to hit her with it. Unable to move, all she can do is scream. Screaming with all her might she stops when she runs out of breath and closes her eyes, preparing for the worst._

 _Just then, the sound of wood splitting could be heard and she opens her eyes to see two giant black wings blocking her view of the situation._

" _Uh, excuse me? Could you move your wings please? They're kinda in my way." she said in the kindest way she could. The figure with the wings ignores her, but moves out of the way anyway to attack the towering teacher. With his wings out of her way, she can finally see what had happened and the guy who saved her clearly. The guy looked to be older than her but she wasn't sure and he wore dark clothing; a purple shirt, black jeans, and a black leather trenchcoat. He had messy, mid-length, black hair and pale white skin. He fought with his fists, occasionally using a dark purple misty sphere shrouding his hands that could be magic._

 _When he was finished defeating the teacher, he stood where he was for a while before he flew over and landed on the desk the girl was chained to._

" _You could've given me something more than an apparition. Maybe another dream demon." he mumbled to himself, eyes wandering away from the girl._

" _Who are you? Actually, what are you?" she asked. He looks at her with a gloomy expression on his face._

" _Jack, a dream demon and apparently you're my vessel." he answered._

" _Wait, what!? YOUR vessel?" she said with surprise._

 _Jack looked at her dully. "You're supposed to give me your name now." he said, not wanting to go any further until he knew her name._

" _It's Sarah. Now tell me why I'm your vessel."_

' _Sarah. What a nice name. It suits her.' thought Jack before speaking. "How to explain this…? Um, I'll start by explaining what I am. A dream demon. What is a dream demon? We, us dream demons, are creatures created in the dream world. We look like nightmares to the one's dream we're dropped into. In that dream, we take over the person by making them our vessel. Some of us ask nicely and some of us don't as in some are bad and others are good. Do you understand?"_

 _Sarah looks confused but nods her head anyway. Jack frowns and shakes his head._

" _Don't nod when you look confused. It confuses me and I won't know if you really understand or not." he said frustratingly._

" _Sorry. It's just that I still don't know why you need me as your vessel." she explained._

 _Jack gives a look of surprise. "Isn't it obvious! So I can be in the real world and experience real world things through you." he said with gloomy excitement._

 _Sarah couldn't take her eyes off of Jack. He was so interesting. The way he held himself on top of the desk that she was chained to. Chained to? She looks down and finds herself still shackled to the desk, then she looks at Jack._

" _Um, Jack? Do you mind unshackling me from this desk?" she asked, holding out her shackled wrists to Jack. Jack just stares at her. "Jack?" she said with concern._

" _Will you be my vessel?" he asked. Sarah sighed._

" _No. I barely even know you and how would I know if you're going to make me do something bad or not." she answered._

" _You can trust me." he said._

" _Is that answer enough for you? Can you get me out of these now?" She shook her arms angrily, making the shackles rattle._

" _No."_

" _Fine."_

" _Fine what?"_

" _Fine! I'll be your vessel!"_

 _When Jack breaks the shackles off of Sarah, a high-pitched wail was heard from all around. Sarah had to cover her ears to keep herself from going deaf. Jack ended up flying off to see what was making the sound. When he came back, he found Sarah standing a ways from the desk holding a long weapon._

" _I-Is that a-a s-s-sword?" he asked rather nervously. Sarah turns to face him, grasping the sword in front of her._

" _Yeah. It's a katana. Why do you sound so scared? It's just a sword."_

 _Jack started fidgeting with his belt. "Nothing. I just am really scared of swords, y-you know, because I fight with my fists and bringing a sword to a fist fight is wrong. It makes the person with the fists vulnerable to getting sliced to pieces."_

" _Then bring a sword." said Sarah, oblivious of Jack's fear._

" _I just told you that I'm scared of swords!" said Jack, infuriated._

 _Sarah gasped. "Sorry. I didn't realize you said that."_

" _Geez! Start paying attention, will you?"_

 _The sound of paper crinkling could be heard from the source of that sound before. Jack flew up in the air to see over the classroom walls. After getting a good look around, he lands next to Sarah._

" _What's out there?" she asked._

" _Just a bunch of little black things circling around us. They seem to be climbing some wall." replied Jack. Sarah started moving toward a part of what Jack had seen from the air. He grabs her by the arm and she turns to him surprised. "You don't know what those things will do to you when approached." said Jack. Sarah puts a reassuring hand on Jack's arm._

" _I'll be okay, Jack. I have a weapon to protect myself with." she said, pulling her arm from Jack's grasp. She continues walking toward the mysterious beings, blade held firmly in her hand._

 _Getting closer to the inky black creatures, she sees that they were practically climbing an invisible wall eating away at it. What was left behind by them was a blank white area that continued to get bigger the more the creatures ate of the wall. She took a step toward them._

" _Hey! This is my dream and you're not allowed in it!" she screamed at them. The creatures ignored her and kept eating away at the wall. Growing frustrated, she takes action and slices her katana through a long line of them and they dissolve instantly._

' _I have to get the rest of them now!' she thought desperately. "Jack! Kill the creatures! It's the only way to stop them!" she yelled. Jack heard what she said and flew over to part of the circle of creatures and started killing them all with magic. Sarah started running while slicing her blade through the creatures._

 _When all the creatures were defeated, Sarah and Jack met tiredly at the center of the dream. Panting in exasperation, Jack falls to the ground along with Sarah. Jack turns his head partially to her._

" _You're really amazing with that sword of yours." he complimented. Keeping her head down, Sarah blushes at his compliment._

" _Thanks Jack, you too except with your fists." she compliments him in return. Jack smiles at that._

" _Let's work together. We can find and fight more of those things if they show up in someone else's dream and maybe, if we can, find one of the bad dream demons and teach 'em a lesson." he said, "Wanna do that, together?"_

 _She looks partially over at Jack and frowns. "How do we enter people's dreams?" she asked, confused. They both turn to face each other as Jack closes his eyes, smiles, and points at himself with a thumb._

" _Just leave that to me and if you happen to have some sort of magical gift, let me know." he said._

" _Okay, Jack." she said. 'Magical gift? If I receive anything after this, I might be going crazy.'_

" _I'll be seeing you again soon then, right?" he said making sure their agreement was final._

" _Yes, Jack. Now how do I get out of this?"_

" _Just open your eyes."_

Sarah's eyes flew open as she sat up in bed. Sunlight coming through the window blinded her a little.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead or you're gonna miss breakfast." said the familiar voice of Torrin from behind the door, which was opened slightly. Getting out of bed, she ran over to the door and opened it all the way.

"Morning, Torri!" she said happily.

"Morning to you too my little writer." he said with a smile.

"Little? I'm only two years younger than you."

"And I'm taller."

Nothing was said after that as Torrin went downstairs so Sarah could get dressed.

 _Another day of school._ she thought glumly. _And I'll have to deal with that teacher again._

When she was fully dressed, she came downstairs to the smell of bacon and eggs. She greets Michael and Priya Yong before sitting down at the table. As Michael took his seat at the table, he gave Sarah a sad look.

"I'm glad you managed to get a good night's sleep, but I went to check up on you once because I thought I heard you screaming. I came in and you were fine though. Were you having a nightmare?" said Michael with worry.

"Um, well it turned out to be a nightmare but I was rescued and it became a happy dream." explained Sarah. Michael smiled at that.

"I'm glad to know that you're doing all right, even in your dreams." he said happily, "I'm happy me and Priya decided to take you in. You had no home to go to and we couldn't leave you on the streets."

"Thanks Michael. I appreciate your hospitality." said Sarah.

"No need to thank just me. Thank all of us." said Michael indicating his wife and son. Looking at the time, Priya decided to speak up.

"It's about time you two get to school before you're late." she said, getting up to clear the breakfast dishes.

 _Or marked absent._ thought Sarah, getting up from the table to clear her plate. Torrin got up to clear his plate too.

Along with Torrin and Sarah attending college, Michael and Priya also worked; Priya worked as a nurse at the hospital and Michael worked as a temp at a law firm. They got along well with their jobs. Though it seems they could afford college dorms for both Sarah and Torrin, they left that to them to take care of which Torrin understood and has been working at a department store in the mall. Sarah on the other hand would get a job if she'd stop playing in her head so much which she did a lot. So all the work was left to Torrin, yet she didn't take advantage of him much but if asked nicely Torrin would do anything for her.


	3. Chapter 3

As the week passed and the weekend came along, which Sarah was happy for because it got her away from Mr. Reynolds, Torrin was busy on a Saturday and Sarah found herself alone. Even Michael and Priya had to work today. So she decided to walk through town with some cash Torrin had given her with the words, "Here, take this. Go have some fun in town. I don't want you to be bored with me working. If you need anything else, I'll be at the store."

She had thanked Torrin for the cash, but she planned to take her journal to a nice and comfortable place to write. She remembered everything that had happened in that dream she had on the night after her first day of school and wanted to write everything down.

Stepping through the doors of the Tachibana cafe, she seats herself at a booth and opens up her journal. A girl with light blue hair and a wide smile walks out from behind the counter and towards the table Sarah was seated at.

"Hello and good morning! I'm Isana Tachibana and I'll be your server today! Can I get you anything?" said the girl.

Sarah looks up from her writing and sees Isana. "Um, well what do you have?" she asked.

Isana holds out a menu to her. "Well, there's coffee, tea, oh and we have biscuits and cookies." said Isana.

"I'll have some coffee with milk and sugar, please." said Sarah.

"I'll have that ready for you...Pardon me, but I'm afraid I don't know your name."

"It's Sarah. Sarah Auger."

"Nice name. I'll have your order ready for you, Sarah." And at that Isana heads behind the counter to tell her dad the order. Sarah gets back to writing in her journal as a boy with reddish-brown hair that's sort of messy walks into the store with a purple-haired girl that was dressed weirdly. She looks up at them as the boy waves to Isana and her dad.

"Hey, Isana. How's the cafe doing?" he asked after greeting Isana.

"Hey, Yumeji. We're doing great." replied Isana, indicating her and her dad, "We have a new customer. Her name is Sarah." Isana glances over at her. Sarah averts her eyes from them as she smiled. She could feel Yumeji's eyes on her as he glanced at her too. Isana then remembers Merry.

"Hey, Merry. What's up?" greeted Isana. Merry looks up at the ceiling, then looks at Isana while pointing up.

"That?" said Merry.

"Yes, that's the ceiling. I meant what's up with you." Isana restated her question.

"Oh! I'm fine. Me and Yumeji were just walking around searching for dream demons."

That word caught Sarah's attention. _Dream demons. Jack wants to find dream demons too. These people search for dream demons? Maybe I should say something. But what?_ While she was too busy thinking she didn't notice when Yumeji came up and sat in the booth with her.

"Hi, my name's Yumeji Fujiwara. It's nice to meet you, Sarah. What's that you're writing there?" he asked after formally greeting her. She quickly closes her journal but not before Yumeji was able to get a good look at it.

"I...um…" she began.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help reading some of it. Who's Jack?" he asked after apologizing.

 _He read some of it! Now I have no choice but to tell him._ she thought before speaking. "Jack is...he is...my dream demon." she replied shyly. Yumeji stares at her with a blank expression and then smiles as he folds his arms on the table.

"Then you know about the dream world and everything! Well, not everything. Just bits and pieces." he said with excitement.

"Well, I'm still kind of confused but yeah."

"If you don't mind, I can predict what you're going to dream tonight."

"Sure, I don't mind at all."

Yumeji formed a circle with his index finger and thumb and placed it over his left eye.

"I'm seeing lots of pink and red along with evidence that you actually do have a dream demon within you." said Yumeji before putting his hand down. Sarah's eyes clouded over and suddenly she wasn't in control anymore.

" _Who do you think you are reading people like that!? I never accepted this!"_ said Jack through Sarah.

 _I didn't think you'd care._ said Sarah within her own mind. Yumeji smiled at Jack, who was possessing Sarah's body.

"You must be Jack. It would be nice to meet you in person." said Yumeji.

" _You said your name was Yumeji, right?"_ asked Jack.

Yumeji nodded as Jack snapped Sarah's fingers.

 _Sarah found herself in control of her body as the scene changed around them. The place was dark and musty with dark trees and a purple sky. Sarah stared at it all in amazement._

" _How? I didn't think of any of this." she said truly amazed. Jack was too busy staring at Merry._

" _How did you get in here!? I didn't invite you!" he exclaimed._

" _I go wherever Yumeji goes." replied Merry to his exclamation, "I'm Dream Eater Merry. I'm the one that sends bad dream demons like you back to the dream world." Merry prepared herself to strike Jack but Yumeji stopped her._

" _Merry, Jack's like Engi. He's not a bad dream demon, I hope." explained Yumeji. Merry relaxed her fists and stared at Jack. Jack gave her a hard stare._

" _I'm not bad at all. I just hope I'll be able to fight bad dream demons." said Jack. Merry skipped her way around Jack, observing him._

" _You have wings like Engi." she said._

" _Who's Engi?" asked Jack._

" _Yeah, who is Engi?" asked Sarah also._

" _Engi is a dream demon currently working with Yui, a student at the all girls school who helps out her grandfather at the pharmacy. I'm sure you'll meet her some other ti..." explained Yumeji, trailing off when Jack gets in his face and looks him directly in the eyes. Merry steps up in defense._

" _Hey! What are doing to Yumeji!?" exclaimed Merry. Jack ignores her and starts pulling at Yumeji's face._

" _Ahhh! What are you doing!?" exclaimed Yumeji._

" _How do you do it?" asked Jack, letting go of Yumeji's face. Yumeji rubs the parts of his face that Jack had touched._

" _Do what?" said Yumeji, confused._

" _That thing where you predict people's dreams."_

" _You mean this?" Yumeji forms a circle with his index finger and thumb again._

 _Jack observes the position of Yumeji's fingers. "You can't read people's dreams just by doing that!" said Jack, laughing at Yumeji._

" _Yes I can!" yelled Yumeji, angered by Jack's ignorance. Jack stops laughing and looks Yumeji in the eyes with a serious expression on his face._

" _Sarah can see stuff too." said Jack._

 _Sarah stared at Jack in shock. "Jack! I can't see anything unusual! I can't predict dreams!" she exclaimed._

 _Jack turns to her with a frown formed at his lips. "You haven't figured it out yet? You're the only human that can see those things and tell when they're attacking someone's dream." he said._

 _Sarah was surprised at what he had just said. "How do you know this, Jack?" she asked._

" _What 'things'?" asked Yumeji._

 _Jack turns to Yumeji. "What would you call them, Sarah?" he asked._

' _What would I call them? Those black inky creatures. Inky.' "Inklings." she answered._

" _Inklings? Never heard of them." said Merry, getting in on the conversation._

" _Th-" began Jack._

" _They're inky black creatures that tear apart the walls of a dream. Jack, you never answered me. How do you know if I have powers or not?" said Sarah, cutting Jack off._

 _Jack turns to her. "I've known since the time we met." he answered._

' _Just leave that to me and if you happen to have some sort of magical gift, let me know. Let him know? He knew all along and he didn't let me know!'_

 _Seeing the hateful expression on her face, Jack looks sadly at her. "I didn't want to tell you because I thought it would freak you out even more, even after you fought all those inklings it seemed as if one more bit of crazy information might make you crack." explained Jack._

 _Hateful expression fading, she looks at Jack with a calm look in her eyes and walks over to hug him._

" _Thank you, Jack. I was afraid I might of gone crazy and one more bit of crazy information might have done that." she said._

 _Jack was surprised by the hug, but he placed his arms gently around her and hugged her back._

" _I'd like to see these creatures for myself. Can I tag along with you? It's hard to tell when you'll bump into a dream." asked Yumeji with interest._

" _Me too. I wanna see these creepy things too." butted in Merry._

 _Sarah and Jack stopped hugging each other and faced Yumeji and Merry._

" _Sure, but wouldn't it seem weird for a high school student, I take it you're in highschool, to be seen walking around with a college student?" agreed Sarah to Yumeji's question._

 _Yumeji gives a small laugh._

" _There's nothing wrong with that and you're right. I am a highschool student. Anyway, I could be considering to go to college after I graduate." said Yumeji, "And who says I can't be friends with a college student? I'm friends with Yui and she's in an all girls school."_

" _But she's about your age, right?" assumed Sarah. Yumeji scratches the back of his head nervously._

" _Um, yeah." he replied._

" _I better leave you all. I smell coffee and someone's got to drink what they order." butted in Jack._ _Before anyone could say anything to that, the dream world vanished and they were resumed to their original places like they had never even left._

Yumeji stares at her with a smile.

"So, are you going to be a part of our team? Me, Merry, Yui, and Engi." he asked.

"I'm not really sure about my ability yet, so I don't know." she replied.

"If it helps, you can try doing what I do." saying that, Yumeji puts his index finger and thumb together to form a circle over his eye. Sarah copies his hand gesture and does the same.

"How does this help?" as she asked that, she looks over at Isana and sees black tendrils flowing alongside her. Then all of a sudden she gets sent into a dream.

" _Welcome to Isana's dream, Sarah. I see you've found more of those creatures." said Jack. Sarah looked around, surprised this dream was a little different from her own._

" _Jack, how did you manage to pull me through but not Yumeji and Merry?" she asked._

" _Uh...I didn't want them to come so I focused all my power on you and here you are." he replied._

" _You didn't just pull me through because you wanted to be alone with me, right?" she asked the other question that was on her mind._

 _Jack started to break a nervous sweat. "Uh, no...not at all. I pulled you through so you can get rid of those things." replied Jack._

 _Sarah looks around, searching for any sign of the inklings. "I don't see any inklings. I guess I saw a trick." she said. Walking towards the left side of the dream, black inky tendrils erupt from the ground encasing her. Jack, startled by this, tries to pull apart the inky mess to free her. Angered by Jack's frantic attacks, the creature sends out a tendril to grab him and throws him against a rock knocking him out._

 _Inside her icky black prison, Sarah realizes how smooth the creature's texture was. Being as smooth as obsidian, she thought it was going to be sticky like goo. She knocks on the black walls of her prison. 'Hard as glass.' she thought as her katana appears in her hand. She taps the tip of the blade on the hard surface. 'This'll be easy. Glass is breakable.' She positions herself to attack sideways and in one circular motion she slices the walls of her prison in half. The glass shatters into tiny pieces and fades away._

 _Now that she was free from her prison, she started searching for Jack and found that he was out cold at the base of a large rock._

" _Jack!" she calls out to him as she runs to his side. She takes his head and starts inspecting him for injuries. "Jack." she said his name sadly this time. She saw no injuries, but seeing him unconscious made her feel doleful. Out of nowhere, a screeching sound could be heard from all around. Looking up, Sarah sees the black creatures halfway up the wall of the dream. 'Oh no! I'm not going to have time to kill them all on my own. I need Jack!' she desperately tries to think of a way to stop them. 'If only I could somehow be in a ton of places at once, then I could kill them all.' A sense of power surged through her all of a sudden and she found herself running at the speed of light, killing all the creatures in a mere matter of seconds._

 _Jack stirred himself awake as Sarah made her way back over to him. The ominous glow about her not there anymore._

" _S-Sarah?" said Jack, wondering what happened._

 _She sits down next to him. "Everything's alright now, Jack. You don't need to worry anymore. Are you feeling alright?" she said in a means to comfort him._

" _Uh...my head hurts a little, but I'm fine nonetheless." he said, answering her question._


End file.
